


Starbuck*

by iolka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: Баки никогда не задумывался о детях.





	Starbuck*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tressa_de_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa_de_Fox/gifts).



> Написано для замечательной Tressa_de_Fox на SECRET WINTER SANTA  
> Примечания: за идею спасибо одному хорошему человеку и двум режиссерам (или сценаристам?); Санта старался в юмор, но не смог, зато флаффа выше крыши.

Телефонный звонок прервал ленивое утро четверга. Ленивым оно было потому, что с последней миссии они вернулись только вчера вечером, и сегодня никаких особо важных дел не предвиделось.

Баки передал Стиву лопаточку, выразительно махнул на сковородку и плошку с тестом и отошел к окну. Стив тяжело вздохнул и тоскливо посмотрел в сторону плиты — не то чтобы он совсем не умел готовить, но вот именно с оладьями за все годы так и не сложилось. И, кажется, не видать им сегодня нормального завтрака.

Он вылил немного теста на сковороду, покачал ее из стороны в сторону, чтобы заполнилась вся поверхность, и опустил на конфорку, тут же переключая внимание с зашипевшего оладушка на Баки.

Стив не разобрал ничего из того, что говорил собеседник Баки. Сам Баки лишь изредка неразборчиво что-то мычал в ответ, но по выражению его лица — сначала растерянного, потом помрачневшего — Стив понял, что новости плохие.

Баки предложил собеседнику приехать к ним домой как можно быстрее, сбросил звонок и уставился в окно, покусывая губы и постукивая телефоном о подбородок.

— Бак, — осторожно позвал Стив, переворачивая оладушек.

— На меня подали в суд, — задумчиво сказал Баки.

— Что?! — Стив едва не выронил сковороду, но вовремя подхватил ее другой рукой, обжигая пальцы. Он отставил ее в сторону и всем корпусом развернулся к Баки. — За что?

— А вот это самое интересное, — Баки невесело улыбнулся.

* * *

Тошнотворный запах несвежей рыбы и тушеной капусты разносился по всей базе, пропитывая собой стены, мебель, одежду, бумаги.

На вид еда выглядела еще хуже, чем на запах. Но альтернативы все равно не предвиделось.

Когда-то могучая страна развалилась, превратившись непонятно во что: денег не хватало катастрофически, зарплаты не платили уже третий месяц, а армейское довольствие представляло собой то, что представляло: ежедневная неаппетитная капустная масса с торчащими из нее белыми рыбьими костями или полусырым луком.

Тяжело вздохнув, старший лейтенант Сергей Михайлов взял с раздачи две порции — для себя и майора Карпова, кинул на поднос несколько кусков клеклого серого хлеба и, тихо матерясь сквозь зубы, принялся протискиваться сквозь недовольно галдевшую толпу в дальний угол столовой, где за облезлым столом его ждал майор.

С Карповым они подружились еще срочниками в армии, вместе подались в контрактники, вместе же были завербованы в Гидру, звания вот правда получали не одновременно — Карпов всегда отличался большим рвением к работе, и его чаще замечало начальство.

— Серега, — через некоторое время вполголоса позвал старлея Карпов, вяло ковыряясь алюминиевой вилкой в еде, — есть нормальный вариант выбраться из этой жопы.

Сергей насторожился. Карпов тем временем, оторвав мякиш от хлебной корочки, принялся скатывать его в шарик, и в гуле столовой его тихий голос Сергей едва расслышал:  
— Имущество хотят видеть сам-знаешь-где.

— Так это же хорошо? — впервые за три года Сергей почувствовал что-то вроде надежды, забрезжившей на мрачном горизонте жизни.

— Не совсем, — Карпов отправил в рот хлебный мякиш, поморщился и запил сильно разбавленным, почти несладким чаем. — Добраться надо своим ходом. И выжить потом месяца два в городе, пока нам склепают новые документы.

— Если будет работа, почему нет? — Сергей не видел проблемы.

— Рожу светить нельзя, — пояснил Василий. — Акцент. Выправку. А сам-знаешь-что будет путешествовать налегке. Руку тоже надо прятать. А самое главное — три месяца без обнуления, без препаратов. Понимаешь, что это будет?

Сергей понимал. Примерно.

Но посмотрел еще раз на торчащую из комка капусты кость и решительно кивнул.

* * *

— Они хотят чего? — ошарашенно переспросил Баки. — Компенсации?

Адвокат грустно кивнул.

— За моральную травму.

* * *

Сергей не обращал внимания на тяготы пути через Европу и океан, не ныл, не филонил, и вынес еще с полсотни разных «не» за прошедшие с момента разговора в столовой несколько месяцев, но когда Василий в очередной раз вернулся в съемную хибару на окраине Вашингтона без денег и без еды, не сдержался.

Причиной послужило, ко всему прочему, активное познание Зимним окружающего мира и собственного тела. Сергей скучал по первым неделям, пока Зимний смотрел в одну точку и проводил все время в том положении, в котором его оставили.

После долгого дня с развлекалочкой в качестве воспитателя детского сада для одного очень большого, излишне опасного, но не слишком послушного ребенка, Сергей сорвался. Он налетел на Карпова, сбив с ног хуком справа, а когда тот упал, пытаясь, тем не менее, дать сдачи, просто безрассудно бил его, куда придется. Безденежье, голод, невозможность подработать хотя бы на той же стройке из-за долбанного перестраховщика Карпова переполнили чашу терпения.

Сергей и сам не понял, что случилось: вот он с мрачным удовлетворением впечатывает кулак в бок Карпову, а вот уже сползает по противоположной стене на грязный пол, в ушах звенит, голова разрывается от боли, а Зимний ставит Карпова на ноги, не сводя с Сергея внимательного холодного взгляда.

— Михайлов, сука, — пробурчал Карпов, вытирая кровь с лица рукавом не очень чистой куртки. — Я, блядь, не договорил, дослушай, пидор, сначала, прежде чем кидаться с кулаками. Нам, блядь, работа не светит, зато Солдату на два пальца.

И он гнусно заржал, толкнув Зимнего кулаком в плечо.

* * *

Проводив адвоката, Баки нашел Стива в студии. Тот, нахмурившись до морщинки между бровей, сосредоточенно смотрел на холст перед собой и протирал кисть замасленной тряпкой. Лоб и щеки у него были перепачканы — Стив часто в задумчивости касался лица, забывая о том, что руки у него были в краске.

Баки обошел его и заглянул через плечо. Стив вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение теплой ладони к боку, и повернулся к нему.

— Не получается, — недовольно поделился он. Баки только хмыкнул. Сам он в лучшем случае мог просто размазать масло по холсту. Ну, или убить тюбиком. Или холстом.

— По-моему, ты просто слишком стараешься сделать все идеально. Хотя сам, помнится, говорил, что нет предела совершенству.

Теперь фыркнул Стив.

— Я был идиотом.

— Был? — не удержался Баки, обнимая его за талию и притягивая к себе.

— Баки, — Стив нахмурился, не поддаваясь на провокацию. — В чем там дело? На тебя действительно подали иск?

Баки деланно тоскливо вздохнул, встречаясь взглядом со Стивом, и посерьезнел.

— Хорошо. Пойдем, нетерпеливый мой, расскажу все.

Стив отложил кисть и тряпку, пока Баки вытаскивал из пачки промасленную салфетку. Он усадил Стива на диван, стоявший в углу студии, и принялся очищать его лицо.

— Когда Карпов перевез меня в Америку, он сделал это втайне от русского начальства, — начал Баки, сосредоточенно оттирая самое большое пятно. — Денег почти не было, в России в то время зарплату выдавали мукой и сахаром, и нам нужно было продержаться пару месяцев, чтобы местные гидровцы дали русским ложный след и тихо присвоили меня себе. Карпов пытался найти работу, там был еще один мужик с ним, но им обоим нельзя было светить лица и акцент. Оставался только я. Я был… неадекватен. Разум на уровне семилетки, но рефлексы — сам понимаешь.

Стив потянулся и отвел руку Баки от своего лица. Тот словно очнулся: он натер Стиву кожу до покраснения — слишком глубоко погрузился в воспоминания.

— Прости, — Баки наклонился за коротким поцелуем и продолжил: — Карпов нашел способ достать деньги быстро и много. Один из банков спермы специально искал эмигрантов, у них был спецпроект или что-то вроде. Карпов приодел меня, представил русским инженером, готовым внести посильный вклад в генофонд Америки. Точнее зачитал код и заставил запомнить вводные…

Стив снова отвел руку Баки от своего лица, но только затем, чтобы усадить его напротив себя и тревожно заглядывать в глаза. Баки насмешливо фыркнул.

— Эй, все нормально.

— Нет, не нормально, — упрямо возразил Стив. — Это насилие над твоей личностью.

— Тогда я получал по пятьсот баксов за раз. Это дофига денег. А сейчас у меня около пятисот детей.

— Сколько? — у Стива картинно приоткрылся рот, и Баки, не удержавшись, покатился с хохоту — такой нелепый был у того вид. Стив неуверенно улыбнулся, но выглядел все равно встревоженным. — И что делать? — спросил он, когда Баки успокоился.

Баки вздохнул. Тогда он почти не помнил себя, не понимал смысл всего того, что требовал от него Куратор. Да если бы он только знал…

— А что тут сделаешь? — Баки философски развел руками, прицельно стер пятнышко с шеи Стива и запульнул салфеточный комок в мусорное ведро. — Детишки выросли. Как оказалось, ушлые докторишки перепродавали «высокоактивный продукт» по всей Америке, а я шастал к ним как на работу две недели подряд. К счастью, «продукта» было не много, поэтому самому младшему ребенку уже двадцать. Один из этих умников подал в суд на клинику, чтобы те выдали мои данные. А я там под псевдонимом, сам знаешь, под каким.

Баки внимательно посмотрел на Стива.

— Честно говоря, после того, что рассказал мне Тейлор, я сомневаюсь в том, что мальчишка мой. Упертостью и твердолобостью он явно пошел в тебя. — Стив недоуменно приподнял брови. — Ну, представь. Он раскопал все случаи перепродажи, нашел каждого — каждого! — из получившихся детей. Связался с ними, и теперь двадцать три моих ребенка подали на меня коллективный иск за то, что, «ах, мой настоящий отец всемирно известный киллер».

— А остальные? — неверяще спросил Стив, неосознанно сжимая руку Баки. Тот перевернул ладонь, переплетая их пальцы, и принялся поглаживать, успокаивая.

— По-разному. Кому пофиг, кто не заинтересован в бумажной волоките, у кого-то есть дела поинтереснее. Наверное… Стив, им от двадцати четырех до двадцати. Возраст поиска справедливости в самом разгаре, но это довольно ленивое поколение…

— У меня такое ощущение, что это все говоришь не ты, — осторожно перебил его Стив.

— Конечно, не я, — согласился Баки, покачав головой. — Это я тебе слова Тейлора передаю. А я вообще-то в панике.

* * *

Адам Тейлор был всего лишь младшим партнером в компании по юридическому сопровождению «Старк Индастриз», а значит, и Мстителей. Но после этого дела, кажется, вполне сможет основать свою собственную. Оно, возможно, будет даже громче, чем недавняя реабилитация Зимнего Солдата в глазах общества.

Но это все если он выживет.

Очень хотелось пить, но Адам молча ждал, пока Зимний Солдат, в миру Баки Барнс, смотрел в бумаги пустым взглядом. Медленно, стараясь не делать резких движений, Адам доставал из кейса личные дела «детишек», доставленные сегодня одним из безликих помощников, которых все в фирме называли «менеджерами». Потому что когда требовалась некоторая личная информация, секретарь мисс Поттс неизменно вежливо сообщала, что «наш менеджер скоро свяжется с вами».

— И что мне с этим делать? — себе под нос спросил Барнс, но Адам решил ответить.

— Я бы рекомендовал встретиться на нейтральной территории. Пообщаться, так сказать, как…

— Отец с сыном? — Барнс криво улыбнулся, просматривая досье — Адам вытянул шею — того самого мальчика, который и заварил всю эту кашу. Всего двадцать четыре года, за плечами блестяще оконченный юридический факультет Гарварда, практика в лучших юрфирмах страны, мать и приемный отец — далеко не последние люди в юридической среде. С такими-то связями, с такими-то генами… Адам слышал о нем — Кайл Джордан, пока что помощник в компании своей матери, но его въедливость уже стала притчей во языцех.

Пока что помощник, но, благодаря происхождению, вхож туда, куда сам Адам попал всего год назад, когда стал, наконец, младшим партнером, а ему для этого пришлось тяжело работать столько, сколько этот пацан еще не живет.

— Вряд ли, — осторожно сказал Адам. — Насколько я понимаю, самый обиженный ребенок — это он. Я не рекомендовал бы обострять ситуацию, но, по здравому размышлению, даже формулировка иска звучит смешно. Мне кажется, вы могли бы попытаться поговорить с ним. Без адвокатов. Возможно, и без других истцов. Выяснить, что он хочет. И без применения силы, — поспешно закончил он. Уже с минуту Зимний Солдат смотрел будто сквозь него, и Адам начал нервничать. Потом тот все-таки отмер и кивнул.

— Хорошо, я попробую.

* * *

Они ужинали в тишине, которая в этот вечер впервые за много лет напрягала. Баки как раз сделал глоток сока, когда Стив замер на полужевке.

— Это Гидра.

Баки поперхнулся и сжал стакан так, что несчастный пошел трещинами.

— Не думаю, — через некоторое время сказал он. — Стиви, мы их, конечно, не добили еще, но вряд ли они будут так откровенно лезть.

— Нет, послушай, — Стив отложил вилку и отодвинул тарелку — видимо, есть расхотелось. — Это как раз их методы. Делать вроде бы не связанные друг с другом вещи, а в итоге получается именно то, что нужно им.

Баки опустил голову, глядя в свою тарелку.

Стив через стол накрыл его сжатую в кулак живую руку своей.

— Бак, я бы тоже не хотел, чтобы это было правдой. Но все слишком странно. И именно в тот момент, когда они затихли. Я сейчас же позвоню Наташе, попрошу проверить.

Баки не хотел посвящать Наташу во все это, но прекрасно понимал, что долго скрывать подобную тайну не получится, и свою порцию насмешек от команды он еще получит.

Стив ушел в соседнюю комнату и около получаса о чем-то шушукался по телефону с Наташей. Баки за это время убрал со стола и продолжил читать досье на своих детей.

По крайней мере, эти двадцать три ребенка были благополучны. Донорская сперма стоила недешево, соответственно, все родители были обеспеченными людьми. Детям дали хорошее образование, они росли в достатке и на фото выглядели счастливыми. Баки с замиранием сердца подмечал знакомые черты: свои — в мальчиках, черты матери и сестер — в девочках.

Он и не помнил о возможных детях, пока адвокат не напомнил.

Почти сразу после того, как он побывал в клинике в последний раз, с Карповым наконец связались, и Солдата без обнуления заморозили до 1998 года. До операции в Одессе, где он подстрелил Наташу. Его обнулили после миссии, но в то время он все равно не помнил ничего о человеческом размножении.

И вот теперь, — подумать только! — Кайл нашел пятьсот тридцать три его ребенка. Юноши и девушки, которых он не знал и не воспитывал. Столько, что хватит заселить небольшую деревню. Абсолютные незнакомцы. Кровь от крови, но не семья.

Баки чувствовал почти физическую боль и стыд. Будь он в здравом уме, пошел бы на это? Еще утром он сказал бы твердое нет. Но сейчас, после прочтения двадцати трех досье, узнал, что все родители его детей страдали различными, но неизменно тяжелыми формами бесплодия, которые победили с его, Баки, помощью, он засомневался. Доктора продавали его сперму как панацею. Если таким образом он смог сделать счастливыми больше полутысячи семей или одиноких женщин, уже поставивших крест на возможности иметь детей, можно ли это посчитать достойным поступком? Обесценивает ли результат отсутствие собственной воли в тот момент? Искупает ли это хоть малую толику того ужаса, который принес он, служа Гидре? Пусть невольно, но будто бы взамен убитых им когда-то людей.

Баки не думал о детях. На самом себе он давно поставил крест. У него был Стив, но тот при всем желании никогда бы от него не родил, так что дети остались в золотой мечте из тридцатых, там же, где были дом с забором и садом, красивая жена и собака.

Мог ли он считать всех этих детей своей семьей? Мог ли он позволить себе смотреть им в глаза после всего? Ведь даже то, с чего началось знакомство с ними, говорило о многом. Его дети требовали моральную компенсацию за то, кем он являлся — убийцей с мировым именем. Пусть он и оправдан, кровь с рук ему никогда не смыть. С Баки разговаривали и Наташа, и Стив, и Сэм. Нат перечисляла своих жертв, Стив подсчитывал тех, кого не убил, но покалечил так, что лучше бы убил, а Сэм рассказывал про войну. Но все это не шло ни в какое сравнение с убийствами по заказу и приказам тайной террористической организации.

Долгое время он не мог смотреть в глаза самому себе, отводил взгляд от любой зеркальной поверхности, и только недавно снова научился, и вот теперь…

— А ну прекрати! — недовольный окрик Стива прервал самобичевание Баки. Стив стремительно подошел к нему с другого конца кухни, стащил со стула и хорошенько, до клацанья зубов, встряхнул. — Я знаю, что ты себе напридумывал, и это все бред.

— Не бред, — тихо отозвался Баки. Стив упрямо мотнул подбородком и тесно прижал Баки к себе, целуя в висок и поглаживая по спине.

— Чушь. Это настоящий подарок, если это правда. А так ли это, мы скоро узнаем. Я подключил еще и Тони. Он со своими возможностями все быстро проверит.

Баки мученически застонал, представляя список шуток Старка на ближайший год, и на время даже забыл о своей проблеме.

* * *

Дожидаться весточек от Наташи и Старка Баки не стал. Уже на следующее утро он подкараулил Кайла Дженкинса возле шикарного небоскреба, в котором тот жил неподалеку от Центрального парка.

Они замерли друг напротив друга. Баки от того, что потерял дар речи — фотография и вполовину не передавала того потрясающего сходства, которое он сейчас наблюдал. Словно смотрел в зеркало, отмотав время почти на сотню лет назад, в последний беззаботный предвоенный год. Кайл разглядывал его с приоткрытым ртом и каким-то странным выражением лица, которое Баки распознать не сумел. Пока тот моргал, Баки технично уволок его в переулок и припер к стенке.

— Чего ты хотел добиться всем этим? — спросил он, но без должного гнева или угрозы в голосе. Не смог. Глаза у этого Кайла были синие. Видимо, в мать.

— Мы… — Кайл прокашлялся. — Мы хотели встретиться.

— Вы? — Баки непростительно туго соображал, но все-таки нашелся. — Истцы?

— Да, — осторожно протянул Кайл, в глазах его мелькнуло нечто похожее на удивление пополам с одобрением.

— И что вы хотели? — с подозрением спросил Баки.

— Поговорить, — Кайл поднял руки, словно сдаваясь. — Чувак, мы просто хотим поговорить. Боже, в жизни ты еще более пугающий, чем на фото.

Баки с ужасом наблюдал, как на лице Кайла проявляется какое-то восторженное плотоядное выражение.

Он нахмурился и тряхнул волосами, закрывая ими лицо.

— И для того, чтобы поговорить, вы подали на меня в суд? Ты автор этой дурацкой идеи?

Кайл заметно побледнел и сглотнул.

— Это, — он прокашлялся, — так сказать, плод коллективного разума. А как вас найти иначе?

— На корпоративную почту Мстителей написать, например, — Баки хмыкнул, демонстративно складывая руки на груди. Кайл проследил за этим движением и нервно судорожно вздохнул.

— Об этом мы не подумали, — признался он и умолк.

— И где будет встреча? — после затянувшегося молчания спросил Баки.

На лице Кайла отразилась досада.

— Секунду, — он достал смартфон, разблокировал и очень долго в нем копался. — Куда тебе геолокацию… — он замялся было, но увидев, как Баки выразительно приподнял бровь, договорил: — ...скинуть. Куда?

Баки продиктовал номер и удовлетворенно кивнул на звук булькнувшего в кармане старкфона.

— Я просто старый, а не древний, имейте в виду, — с долей самодовольства сказал он. — Так что, завтра?..

— Завтра суббота, — Кайл покусал губу, обдумывая, и произнес: — Я напишу в чат, думаю, все найдут время прийти. Во сколько — скину чуть позже, когда договоримся между собой, ок?

Баки согласно качнул головой и спросил:  
— У вас и чат есть?

Кайл угукнул и повернул к нему экран смартфона, где закрепленным сверху висел чат «НедоБарнсы». Количество непрочитанных поражало.

— Это за ночь вы столько наговариваете? — невольно поинтересовался Баки. Кайл мельком взглянул на экран и беспечно отмахнулся.

— А! Нет, за утро. Мы очень… общительные, — он странно и смущенно улыбнулся.

Баки понимающе кивнул, чувствуя, как тянет где-то в груди. Когда-то давным-давно они с Ребеккой не замолкали, наперебой пересказывая друг другу новости и свои нехитрые подростковые секреты. Через каналы ЩИТа Баки знал, что она еще жива, но не мог заставить себя посмотреть ей в глаза?

— Ты сейчас свободен? — неожиданно спросил Кайл.

Баки посмотрел вопросительно. Кайл продолжил:

— У меня есть около получаса до начала рабочего дня и я собирался в «Старбакс», когда ты меня… остановил. Присоединишься?

Баки утвердительно кивнул, незаметно для Кайла вытирая мигом вспотевшую живую ладонь о джинсы. К настолько близкому общению он готов не был, но отступать не хотелось.

Некоторое время они шли молча, изредка косясь друг на друга. Добрались до кофейни, заказали кофе и заняли столик в углу тоже в молчании. Кайл ковырялся пластиковой вилкой в салате, Баки с тоской смотрел на маффин — есть не хотелось.

— Так…

— Почему…

Они начали одновременно и оба умолкли, растерянно глядя друг на друга. Бариста назвала их имена по громкой связи, и Кайл метнулся за заказом быстрее, чем Баки успел среагировать. Его это удивило.

— Ты обычный? — спросил он, когда Кайл вернулся со стаканами, и прикусил язык, потому что вопрос прозвучал бестактно.

Кайл сел напротив него и снял крышку со своего стакана, чтобы насыпать сахар. Баки сделал то же самое.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Чуть больше, чем у обычного человека — сила, рефлексы, чувства?

— Нет, — задумчиво протянул Кайл. — Разве что мы все очень умные и легко запоминаем информацию.

— Это не сыворотка, это наследственность, — Баки ухмыльнулся. Внутри он испытал неимоверное облегчение. Наверное, Кайл просто искал повод побыстрее сбежать от неловкости, вот и среагировал. — Тогда расскажи, как тебе в голову пришла идея найти своих эээ… сестер и братьев.

— Тогда ты расскажешь, как додумался сдавать сперму в банк, — безапелляционно заявил Кайл.

Баки пожал плечами.

— Ничего сверхъестественного. Моему Куратору нужны были деньги, а оружие не возражает приказам Куратора.

Кайл явственно побледнел и плотнее сжал губы.

— Прости, — выдавил он.

— Пустое, — Баки отмахнулся. — До вчерашнего дня я и не помнил, что делал это когда-то. Обнуление, знаешь ли, хорошо помогает не вспоминать.

Кайл отодвинул контейнер с салатом и отвернулся к окну, размеренно и глубоко дыша.

— Эй, — позвал тихо Баки, чувствуя вину. — Прости, я не хотел… — он замялся, пытаясь представить, что должен сказать, но Кайл посмотрел на него, и Баки с удивлением увидел, что глаза у него немного покраснели.

— То, что с тобой делали — ужасно. Я ни за что не хотел бы, чтобы это с кем-то повторилось. Когда все вскрылось, ну, про тебя, я еще учился. Я хотел специализироваться на разводах, потому что мама этим занимается и это прибыльно, но твоя история, даже когда я еще не знал, кто ты мне, заставила меня изменить мнение. Я хочу действительно помогать тем, кто в этом нуждается.

Кайл отпил из своего стакана и облизнул пенку с верхней губы.

— Я на тебя похож, я всегда это знал, ведь ты историческая личность и твои портреты во всех учебниках истории. Я чувствовал общность. Мама всегда говорила про двойников, которые есть у всех людей, и меня устраивала эта теория, пока два года назад в кампусе я не встретил еще одного. Он был из Сиэтла, Марк, из семьи хирургов, но решил пойти не в медицину, а в юриспруденцию. И все ребята думали, что мы братья.

Кайл замолчал, и Баки решил подтолкнуть его, потому что время поджимало:  
— И вы решили искать других?

— Я всегда знал, что мой отец мне отчим, — Кайл встряхнулся. — Мама никогда не скрывала, что я донорский, что у отчима были проблемы со здоровьем. Когда мы заявились домой вдвоем с Марком, у мамы чуть сердечный приступ не случился. Она дала координаты клиники, посоветовала знакомого частного детектива, но лезть в мое расследование не стала. Я запросил в клинике псевдоним, потом шантажом и подкупом... — Кайл смутился и отвел взгляд. — Да, мне позволяют возможности… Выяснил твой псевдоним, нашел фото, отыскал все случаи перепродажи, потому что главный врач их фиксировал. Мы с Марком постарались встретиться с каждым. Только с двоими не получилось. Один наш брат, Малькольм, погиб, когда ему было шесть — попал под машину, а одна из сестер, Алекса, скончалась три года назад от передозировки.

Баки стало тяжело дышать. Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь восстановить ритм зачастившего сердца.

А ведь у каждого из них был шанс не дожить до совершеннолетия.

Его живую руку накрыла теплая и немного влажная ладонь Кайла. Он смотрел с болью, улыбался грустно, и Баки необъяснимо почувствовал себя легче.

— Дерьмо случается, — выдавил он.

— Дерьмо случается, — согласился Кайл. — Но благодаря дерьму, случившемуся с тобой, появился я. И еще пятьсот тридцать три прекрасных человека. Мы устраивали вечеринку прошлой зимой, и туда приехали все. Это было нечто особенное!

— А почему в иске всего двадцать три? — хрипло спросил Баки.

— Только двадцать три из нас постоянно проживают в Нью-Йорке, — тепло улыбнулся Кайл. — Мне, к сожалению, пора идти. Я, как и обещал, напишу тебе завтра, где встретимся, и будем, скорее всего, только мы. Может, еще пара человек из Джерси подтянется, но не буду загадывать.

Из-за стола они поднялись одновременно. Баки неловко, будто сомневаясь, развел руки, но Кайл без сомнений обхватил его за плечи и на мгновение прижался всем телом. Потом быстро отстранился, скомкано попрощался, и, нацепив на стаканчик крышку, умчался со скоростью звука.

Баки обессиленно опустился на стул. Допил еще теплый кофе. И все-таки раскрошил несчастный маффин.

* * *

Он вернулся домой к обеду. Стив к тому времени весь извелся и, видимо, в качестве моральной поддержки вызвал Наташу. Об этом свидетельствовала кружка из-под кофе со следами помады. Самой Наташи в пределах видимости не наблюдалось.

— Хорошие новости, — сказал Стив после приветственного поцелуя. — Наташа сказала, что это не Гидра. Тони подтвердил.

— А я тебе говорил, — Баки не упустил случая сказать эту фразу тоном самого Стива, который тот использовал в подобных случаях. Стив сморщил нос, пытаясь сдержать эмоции, но не смог и широко улыбнулся. — И если бы ты не побежал звонить Нат и Старку, то сейчас я бы сказал тебе это сам.

— Ты с ними виделся? — посерьезнел Стив.

— Угу, — Баки кивнул. — Только с одним. С Кайлом.

— Но как ты можешь быть уверен? — недоверчиво спросил Стив.

— Стиви, — Баки протянул руку, растрепал его волосы и, обняв за шею, притянул к себе. — За столько-то лет и с моим опытом я кое-что начал понимать в людях. Это избалованный восторженный мальчик. Наверняка пробовал наркотики, потому что деньги позволяют. Его содержит мать, несмотря на его возраст, ведь ребенок увлечен несением справедливости. Может, из него что-то и выйдет. — Баки потерся носом о щеку Стива и продолжил: — Я встречаюсь с ними завтра. Можешь пойти со мной, если хочешь.

— А если это все же ловушка? — не унимался Стив. — Я боюсь за тебя, Бак.

— Эй, — Баки слегка отстранился и, ухватив Стива пальцами за подбородок, посмотрел на него прямо и серьезно. — Ты вообще мне доверяешь?

Стив уверенно кивнул.

— Конечно.

— Ну, тогда поверь моей интуиции. Все будет хорошо, — закончил Баки и, пока Стив не нашел, что возразить, втянул его в поцелуй и начал потихоньку подталкивать в сторону спальни.

* * *

Сообщение от Кайла пришло вечером, встречу назначили на время обеда. Стиву не понравился адрес — это было частное домовладение в Хэмптонсе. Неблизко. А снимки со спутника показывали светлую крышу дома и странное зелено-белое прямоугольное пятно, которого не было на плане участка, присланном Наташей. Баки тяжело вздохнул, постучал Стиву металлическим пальцем по лбу и сказал, что это обычный крытый двор или нечто похожее.

Кайл написал, что будет пикник, и прогноз погоды этому способствовал. Стив утверждал, что, даже если это ловушка, нельзя приходить с пустыми руками, поэтому скупил едва ли не весь ассортимент ближайшей к их дому пекарни. Баки в это время договаривался с Пятницей насчет беспилотной машины. Пятница обещала привезти и увезти их, а также, по многочисленным просьбам Стива, мониторить обстановку в режиме постоянной боевой готовности и в случае чего вызвать подмогу.

Баки на это только глаза закатил. Он совершенно не ощущал угрозы в предстоящей встрече. Было волнительно, в животе скручивало знакомым холодком, будто в предчувствии чего-то непонятного, но не опасного, к тому же на бедре всегда был припрятан любимый нож.

До указанного адреса благодаря Пятнице они добрались быстро. По сравнению с соседскими, участок был небольшим, как и сам домик. Совсем обычный, какой можно было встретить в любом пригороде, он смотрелся рабочей лошадкой среди породистых скакунов на фоне вычурных и шикарных домовладений звезд и селебрити.

Перед домом росли раскидистые платаны, еще несколько виднелись из-за крыши. На чистой и ухоженной веранде возле семейной качели Стива и Баки ждали Кайл и красивая девушка в красном летнем платье. Из досье Баки знал, что ее зовут Моник, ее мать американская писательница французского происхождения, а сама Моник учится на дизайнера в Колумбийском университете.

Когда из машины выбрался Стив, и Кайл, и Моник, не смогли сдержать неверия пополам с восхищением. Баки хмыкнул и ткнул Стива в бок.

— Будь проще, а то опять на лице «Капитан Америка не одобряет».

Стив попытался улыбнуться детям, но получилось у него не очень. Баки усмехнулся и, оставив пакеты с выпечкой на Стива, легко поднялся на веранду. Пожал руку Кайлу и, решив про себя, что здороваться с Моник так же будет не очень правильно, вежливо ей кивнул улыбнулся:  
— Привет, я Баки.

— Привет, — очевидно волнуясь, она сама шагнула ближе и тепло обняла его. — Я — Моник.

Баки словно завороженный любовался ее улыбкой, точно такой же, какая была у его матери и досталась по наследству Бекке, а теперь и Моник.

Она была похожа на Барнсов гораздо меньше, чем Кайл, и кожа у нее была очень-очень светлая, будто фарфоровая.

— А почему с тобой Капитан Америка? — шепотом спросил Кайл, наблюдая, как Стив достает из машины пакеты.

— Он мой партнер, — сказал Баки и, спохватившись, смущенно посмотрел на детей. — Все нормально? Не отпустил меня одного, переживает, что вы из Гидры.

Дети смешно округлили глаза.

— Нет, ничего страшного, конечно же, — зачастила Моник, — я просто думала, Кайл сказал, что мы не желали зла, и это все сплошное недоразумение, потому что мы не знали...

Баки остановил ее, придержав за плечо.

— Все нормально. Просто Стив параноик после всего, что пережил.

— После всего, что сделали с тобой, — с нажимом поправил Стив и протянул руку Кайлу: — Стивен Роджерс. — Потом вытянулся по струнке и кивнул Моник, отчего та нервно хихикнула: — Мэм.

Баки насмешливо хмыкнул.

— А теперь они могут подумать, что у нас даже кабельного нет, поэтому ты совсем дикий.

Моник звонко рассмеялась.

— Не страшно, мистер Роджерс, мы вас одомашним.

— Пожалуйста, просто Стив и Баки, а то я чувствую себя стариком, — попросил Баки.

— Окей. Добро пожаловать. Это, — она обвела руками вокруг себя, — летняя резиденция Барнсов.

— А что, есть зимняя? — поинтересовался Стив, настороженно оглядываясь, когда они вошли в светлую прихожую, из которой по прямой вел длинный коридор, оканчивающийся дверью на задний двор.

— Пока что нет, но нас много, — охотно пояснила Моник. — В перспективе планируем вскладчину купить большой дом, чтобы те, кто живет не в Нью-Йорке, могли останавливаться, когда будут приезжать на сходки.

— Вы их так и зовете, «сходки»? — спросил, нервно усмехнувшись, Баки.

— А как еще? — Моник обернулась к нему. — Мы родные люди, но все равно чужие. Это скорее клуб друзей по интересам, поэтому, да, именно сходки.

Баки на это только хмыкнул, немного виновато, немного одобрительно.

— Как я и говорил, — начал молчавший до того Кайл, — нас всего двадцать три сегодня. Клэр и Джессика-7 выбраться не смогли.

— Джерси, ух, — Моник передернула плечами.

— Джессика-7? — уцепился Баки.

Моник заливисто рассмеялась, а Кайл широко улыбнулся.

— У людей вообще с фантазией не очень, — пояснил он. — Мы договорились нумеровать их в том порядке, в котором я их находил. У нас девять Джессик, пять Эмили, три Кейт. По несколько Уильямов, Джейкобов, Крисов, Майклов и Итонов**. Много совпадений имен по двое, тут чуть проще. Но путаемся все равно часто. — За разговором они пересекли коридор и вышли на задний двор, где располагалась огромная прямоугольная беседка, увитая плющом — то самое «бело-зеленое пятно» на снимке со спутника. В беседке громко разговаривали и смеялись, толпясь вокруг чего-то, юноши и девушки. Было шумно, откуда-то играла ненавязчивая музыка, пахло жарящимся мясом, в дальнем углу двора на качелях качались трое совсем маленьких детишек. Кайл обернулся к Баки и Стиву и радостно улыбнулся: — Пожалуй, я да Марк единственные, кто различает всех поименно, потому что мы занимались поисками. Ну и еще ба… — он замялся, но тут же перебил сам себя: — Еще раз, добро пожаловать.

Баки нервно сглотнул, когда Кайл легко сбежал по ступеням крыльца и присоединился к Моник, уже затерявшейся в группе его детей. Баки вытер вспотевшую ладонь о джинсы и сделал несколько шагов вперед, оказываясь у входа в беседку.

Складывалось ощущение, будто то, что происходило потом было тщательно, не один раз отрепетированным действием: его дети оборачивались, широко улыбались и медленно расступались в стороны, образуя дорожку к тому, вокруг чего толпились в беседке — к медленно разворачивающемуся креслу.

Стив, следовавший за Баки по пятам, был собран и готов отразить любую атаку, а Баки меж тем почти парализовало от негромкого голоса худенькой старушки, оказавшейся в кресле.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Собственной бессовестной персоной.

— Бекка, — пораженно ахнул он, узнавая. У него защипало в глазах, он жадно смотрел на нее, не веря, что эта сухонькая, прожившая жизнь женщина — его сестра. Последний раз он видел ее в сорок третьем, когда пришел в отчий дом попрощаться. — Бекка, — еще раз с трудом выдавил он.

— Тащи сюда свою бессовестную задницу, — хрипло приказала она, и Баки не посмел ослушаться — метнулся через расступившуюся толпу, подхватил осторожно, некрепко сжал, боясь навредить, и спрятал лицо на ее узком плече. Ощущение ее тонких пальцев в волосах будто прорвало до того сдерживаемую плотину. Облегчение затопило с головой, его лицо и кофточка Бекки намокли от слез, Баки дрожал, обнимая сестру и чувствовал дикий стыд за то, что не пришел раньше, так же ярко и сильно, как и огромную, не помещавшуюся в нем любовь к ней.

Естественно, он быстро догадался, что именно Бекка была инициатором иска, она всегда любила подобные дурацкие шутки. И Кайл позже взахлеб рассказывал, что самым первым делом он нашел свою тетю, которая попросила называть ее просто «Ба» и с радостью принимала каждого нашедшегося «внука» и с нетерпением ждала, когда же Баки сам изволит связаться с ней. Не дождавшись, Ребекка Барнс-Проктор затеяла аферу с иском, которую поддержал каждый ее новообретенный внук.

Баки слушал эту историю и не сводил с Бекки взгляда. Он не мог наглядеться на сестру и не замечал ни седины в ее волосах, ни морщинок на лице. Для него она была по-прежнему малышкой Беккой, упрямой, веселой заводилой детских проказ. На глаза то и дело наворачивались слезы, Баки размазывал их кулаком, сглатывал ком в горле и гладил, гладил ее сухие тонкие ладони, не веря, что все происходящее с ним не сон.

— Ну, будет, будет, — Бекка потрепала его по волосам. — Ты никогда не был плаксой, Баки Барнс, как и твой дружок. Иди уже сюда, малахольный Роджерс, — она протянула в его сторону руку, — иначе мы тут скоро все утонем. — И Стив, облегченно рассмеявшись, вклинился к ним третьим.

Идиллия была нарушена детским воплем «Обнимашки!», Баки под колени ткнулось теплое, живое и очень подвижное, тут же облапившее карманы в поисках конфет, а через несколько секунд он почувствовал первые робкие прикосновения старших детей. Подняв взгляд от лица сестры, Баки оглядел обнимающуюся толпу, встречаясь глазами с каждым из них по очереди. Они все были разными, но каждый смотрел с теплотой. Они все были Барнсами. Они все были готовы стать его семьей.

* * *

Вечерело, и с океана дул прохладный бриз. Поэтому Стив попросил пробегавшую мимо Лин подать плед для уснувшей на его руках девочки. Лин была наполовину китаянкой, и, так получилось, единственной азиаткой среди детей Баки. Она не только принесла плед, но и привела Джессику-1 — мать пятилетней Хейли, сейчас сопевшей Стиву в живот.

— Может, я ее заберу? — Джессика-1 пристроилась рядом на мягком диванчике веранды и невесомо коснулась волос дочери. За плечами двадцатитрехлетней Джессики уже был развод, она в одиночку растила Хейли, но благодаря помощи своих родителей окончила университет и сейчас работала в крупном издательстве.

— Она мне совсем не мешает, — тихо, чтобы не разбудить девочку, сказал Стив. Ему было приятно детское доверие, да и пока малышка не устала, он с удовольствием играл с ней, как и с двумя другими малышами. Те были близнецами и приходились правнуками непосредственно самой Бекке. Бекка вкратце рассказала, как потеряла двух своих сыновей — одного во Вьетнаме, а второй умер после тяжелой болезни в девяностых, как помогала их женам растить своих внуков, как те выросли и родили своих — правнуков Бекки, и вот теперь самая младшая ее правнучка наконец порадовала прибавлением.

— Никогда не хотел детей, Стив? — внезапно спросила устроившаяся с другой стороны от него Бекка.

Стив поднял на нее взгляд и рассеянно улыбнулся, потом снова посмотрел на спящую девочку и в конце концов нашел взглядом Баки — тот сидел на освещенной китайскими фонариками веранде в компании нескольких детей и в этот момент над чем-то смеялся, запрокинув голову. Было уже заполночь, но расходиться они, похоже, не собирались.

— О чем ты, Бекка? — с теплом спросил Стив. — Я так сильно люблю его еще с тридцатых. Даже если бы мы никогда не были вместе, не уверен, что у меня были бы дети.

— Но тебе ведь нравится возиться с детьми, — въедливо напомнила она.

Стив кивнул:  
— Разумеется. Как это может не нравиться? Она чудесная, как и близнецы. Может, позже, если когда-нибудь я перестану быть нужным в другом месте, я стану учителем или воспитателем.

— Значит, никогда, — хмыкнула Бекка и кивком поблагодарила принесшую ей чай правнучку. Та со всеми тепло попрощалась, пока ее муж по очереди уносил в машину спящих близнецов, и они уехали.

— Пока мы нужны… — Стив пожал плечами, продолжая незаконченную тему.

— Надеюсь, теперь у вас прибавится поводов вернуться домой живыми, — сказала, помолчав, Бекка. Стив взял ее за руку свободной рукой и осторожно сжал, давая понять, что услышал ее невысказанную просьбу.

Теплая летняя ночь вступала в свои права. Стив слышал стрекот цикад в траве и шорох набегавших на берег волн, доносящийся с океана. В беседке снова заливисто хохотали Баки с детьми. Кажется, они пошли уже на четвертый круг «Я никогда не» и трезвым оставался в силу своих особенностей только Баки. Стив прислушался:  
— Теперь это становится куда сложнее, — он узнал голос Марка.

— Ну да, все очевидное уже сказали. Думай давай.

— Ммм… Я никогда не одевался на праздники Баки Барнсом.

— Хэллоуин считается?

— Баки, почему ты выпил?

— Я много куда приходил без костюма, считается? Меня больше волнует, почему выпила Эмили.

— Что за дискриминация по половому признаку?! Девочки тоже могут нарядиться Баки! Девочки вообще много чего могут!

— Кайл, уйми свою сестру.

— Она и твоя сестра, Джош.

— Заткнитесь, придурки, я не закончила.

— Закончила, потому что очередь Джоша, и мы все поняли, что на следующий Хэллоуин ты оденешься Баки Барнсом.

— Это будет странно.

— Еще как, Баки, еще как.

— По-моему, очередь Джоша. Джош, не тормози.

— Глас разума в царстве тьмы!

— Джо-о-ош?

— Молчу. Но это сложно… О! Я никогда не целовался с Капитаном Америкой.

— Как два пальца. Каждое утро, день, вечер, ночь…

— Мы не хотим это знать!!!

— Придурок, не ори ты так.

— И говори за себя. Я бы послушала…

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> * Оригинальное название фильма-первоисточника идеи происходит от имени знаменитого канадского племенного быка голштинской породы Старбак, который в 80-е и 90-е годы с помощью искусственного осеменения стал отцом более чем двухсот тысяч элитных телят.  
> ** самые распространенные американские имена с 1994 по 1998 год


End file.
